


Plane Crash

by Maewan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Pour son travail, Merlin a été obligé de s'absenter et doit rentrer chez lui le lendemain, impatient de prendre son avion pour retrouver son petit ami, Arthur Pendragon. Les choses se compliquent pourtant quand l'avion que devait prendre Merlin s'écrase et que les dieux semblent se liguer contre lui pour l'empêcher de joindre le blond qui pense l'avoir perdu pour de bon...





	1. L'heure de rentrer.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est le résultat d'un prompt posté sur Live Journal, en espérant qu'il saura vous plaire !

Cela faisait environs quatre ans qu’ils étaient ensemble désormais. Ils s’étaient rencontré au lycée mais à l’époque, l’un comme l’autre refusait de voir qu’autre chose qu’une forte amitié les liait et il avait fallu que Merlin soit sur le point de s’en aller à l’autre bout du globe pour que le blond prenne son courage à bras le corps et dévoile ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Quand ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle à leurs amis, ces derniers avaient eut cet air… celui qui criait que tout le monde savait que ce jour arriverait, mais qu’ils avaient sérieusement pris leur temps. En fait, Gauvain avait même avoué qu’il s’était pris à envisager de courtiser leur jeune ami pour le rendre jaloux s’il ne s’était pas décidé, et Arthur avait grogné sous les rires de tout le monde. Pour sa part, Merlin ne l’avouerait jamais, mais son envie de départ à l’époque venait justement du fait qu’il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre comme un crétin, alors qu’il était certain qu’Arthur aimait l’une de leurs amies, nommée Gwen même si cette dernière était dans une relation claire avec Lancelot. Bref… c’était il y a deux ans et Merlin décrochait son téléphone en train de vibrer sur la table de nuit de son hôtel, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant le nom de la personne en train de l’appeler. 

– Bonsoir Arthur.  
– Hey… je enfin… je voulais juste t’entendre un peu avant d’aller dormir. Tes affaires se sont bien passées ? Tu rentres bien demain, n’est-ce pas ? 

En entendant cette hésitation dans la voix de son amant, le plus jeune – Merlin avait deux ans de moins que son petit-ami – esquissait un petit sourire. Arthur n’était pas à l’aise pour parler de ses sentiments et ce genre de choses, alors il bafouillait généralement et le brun ne serait pas surpris que l’autre homme ait aussi quelques belles rougeurs sur le visage, ce qu’il nierait bien entendu en bloc s’ils étaient face à face. Cette fragilité, Merlin était le seul à en avoir pleine connaissance… Arthur avait une peur panique de l’abandon, de se retrouver un jour seul. Cela avait commencé par le manque de sa mère, décédée quand il n’était qu’un bambin, puis l’indifférence de son père alors que son fils se renfermait de plus en plus, dépendant uniquement de sa sœur aînée, Morgana, qui s’était un jour évaporée dans la nature après avoir traîné avec les mauvaises personnes… alors sa famille, il se l’était faite dans ses amis mais cherchait sans cesse à se montrer digne d’eux pour qu’ils ne partent jamais sans lui. Alors quand son cœur s’était ouvert à Merlin, lui permettant de voir ses blessures encore à vif autours de son cœur, le jeune homme avait compris combien Arthur lui faisait confiance en lui plaçant son bien le plus précieux entre les mains et il s’était juré de toujours tout faire pour guérir son compagnon de ses terreurs. Lui faire voir que désormais, tout allait bien et qu’il ne serait jamais seul. 

– Tout s’est très bien passé oui, juste un peu fatigué à force de courir partout. Je devrais arriver vers 15h à Leeds en tout cas, si tu veux venir me chercher, je t’ai envoyé les infos de vol par mail.

Sa fatigue devait d’ailleurs s’entendre car alors qu’il disait cela, la prise de parole d’Arthur ensuite était touchée par une pointe d’inquiétude. 

– Tu dois prendre soin de toi, Merlin. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il t’arrive quelque chose car tu en fais trop, comme toujours. Va te reposer, je serais en train de t’attendre demain… d’accord ? Bonne nuit Merlin.  
– Bonne soirée Arthur, à demain.

Un instant après avoir raccroché, Merlin fixait encore l’écran de son téléphone avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, puis décidait de suivre les conseils de l’homme l’attendant chez eux, en coupant les lumières et se glissant sous les draps. Jamais il n’avait eut aussi hâte de rentrer chez lui que depuis qu’il connaissait Arthur… bien sûr il adorait retrouver ses parents quand il était petit, mais après leurs décès, il avait fallu cet homme pour lui redonner cette impression d’appartenance à un foyer, même s’il ne s’était jamais fermé au monde. En un rien de temps, l’épuisement le rattrapait et enfin, il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, jusqu’au petit matin… ou plutôt le midi suivant… réalisant soudain que oui, il allait manquer son avion. 

Les cheveux en batailles et en train de courir partout, Merlin attrapait ses sacs et courait à l’accueil de son hôtel pour régler sa chambre avant de filer héler un taxi. Une pointe d’urgence dans la voix, Merlin Emrys donnait l’adresse de sa destination et jurait entre ses dents quand ils se retrouvaient dans les bouchons typiques de cette ville à une telle heure de la journée. Au lieu des dix minutes prévues en cas de circulation fluide, ils mirent plus d’une heure à atteindre le terminal où aurait dû se trouver Merlin, qui découvrait sans surprise que son vol était partit sept minutes avant son arrivée. Heureusement, un autre vol était prévu dans environs deux heures et il restait quelques places en seconde classe pour qu’il puisse le prendre et rentrer. Son billet en poche, Merlin allait donc s’installer sur un banc et sortait son portable. Arthur avait envoyé plusieurs messages ce matin pour savoir si tout allait bien et s’il était à l’aéroport, il avait même eut un MMS qui le fit sourire tendrement, en constatant qu’apparemment son bel amant s’était mis aux fourneaux pour lui préparer un petit dîner pour ce soir. Jamais Pendragon ne cessait de l’étonner mais il alors qu’il allait répondre après une pause petit coin, Merlin ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de laisser tomber son portable dans la cuvette des toilettes et lâcher un juron… bon, il allait pouvoir changer de numéro et en racheter un neuf… en attendant, il pouvait regarder les informations en train de passer sur les écrans de télévision placés ici et là dans le hall d’attente, avant de tourner la tête quand une voix de femme le tirait de sa contemplation. 

– Excusez-moi ?  
– Oui ?

Cette femme était magnifique. Des cheveux d’un noir profond, des yeux d’un bleu magnifique, respirant la bonté mais aussi quelques épreuves sous son teint pâle. Elle avait l’air d’une poupée de porcelaine dans ses vêtements trop larges pour sa carrure.

– J’étais derrière vous quand vous avez pris votre billet pour Leeds et… je n’ai pût m’empêcher de voir la photo que vous avez reçue… ce jeune homme… c’était bien Arthur Pendragon ?

Méfiant cette fois, Merlin se tendait aussitôt en se demandant qui était cette femme et ce qu’elle voulait à son Arthur. Son visage devait le trahir autant que le reste de son corps car aussi il entendait une phrase le laissant pantois : 

– Je suis Morgana… Morgana Pendragon… sa sœur.

Peut-être aurait-il eut le temps de répondre si soudain, plusieurs cri d’effrois ne s’étaient pas fait entendre et que tout les écrans passaient un flash info. Un avion venait de s’écraser… toutes les chaînes en parlaient… mais ce n’est pas pour cette raison que toutes les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Merlin mais parce que ce vol, s’il ne s’était pas réveillé en retard… il aurait dût se trouver dedans.


	2. Le cauchemar.

Arthur se trouvait chez lui, dans le petit appartement qu’ils avaient achetés avec Merlin. Ce matin, il avait décidé de préparer un repas digne d’un roi à son compagnon et après avoir trouvé une recette qui ne pouvait que plaire au jeune homme, il s’était mis au travail en mettant sa télévision comme fond sonore, sur un programme qui passait des clips au moins jusqu’à 13h. Il n’était pas surpris que Merlin n’ait pas répondus à ses messages, lors de ses voyages, l’autre homme était quasiment tout le temps impossible à joindre et s’il y avait des témoins, le blond aurait l’air ridicule à cause de la manière dont il se déhanchait en coupant ses tomates, chantant à tue-tête le titre en train de passer, à sa manière vu qu’il ne connaissait pas du tout les paroles. Il venait d’apporter la touche finale à son plat – qui ne devrait qu’aller au four ce soir maintenant – quand la musique se stoppait subitement pour laisser place au générique des informations, ce qui n’arrivait jamais autrement que pour les éditions spéciales à cette heure de la journée. Comme pour lui donner raison, les mots s’affichaient sur l’écran avant de laisser la parole au journaliste habituel qui affichait un air grave, alors que défilait déjà en bas le message suivant :

Crash du vol n°42A529.

Puis l’homme prit la parole, expliquant que le vol en question était en l’air depuis une demie-heure quand il s’était soudain mis à piquer vers le sol. Le contact avait été perdu après quelques instants d’appels de détresse du pilote et des tentatives désespérées pour redresser l’engin. Les secours étaient déjà sur place pour tenter de retrouver quelques survivants, bien que les espoirs soient plus que minces. Heureusement, se dit Arthur, ce n’était sans doute pas le vol de Merlin… mais comment devaient se sentir les familles des passagers ? Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que lui-même ressentirait dans une telle situation. Il serait détruit. À ramasser à la petite cuillère. 

– Le vol était partit d’Espagne auparavant, pour se rendre dans la petite ville de Leeds. Une cellule de crise a…

L’esprit d’Arthur venait de se figer. Un vol d’Espagne… pour arriver à Leeds. C’était sans doute une coïncidence mais déjà il fouillait en tremblant dans les papiers imprimés la veille avant de sentir ses membres menacer de le lâcher, ses jambes céder soudain sous son poids, alors que le numéro de vol lui était comme balancé en plein visage. Non… il devait y avoir une erreur d’impression… une autre explication logique… et ses avec des doigts tremblant qu’il attrapait son smartphone pour appuyer sur le raccourcis pour appeler Merlin. Il répondre, lui dire qu’il allait bien et que ce n’était qu’un malentendu… ça se trouve, il ne rentrait même pas aujourd’hui mais demain… Répond… je t’en prie répond Merlin… s’il te plaît… à son plus grand désarrois pourtant, il ne tombait même pas sur le répondeur mais directement sur cette voix froide, robotique, annonçant que le numéro était hors service et aussitôt, le choc peint sur le visage, l’objet tombait de la main du blond dans un bruit sourd en même temps qu’il ramenait contre lui ses genoux, des larmes trop silencieuses roulant sur ses joues, avant qu’un cri semblable à celui d’un animal blessé ne quitte ses lèvres. Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit : Merlin était mort. Son Merlin… le jeune homme qui aimait le réveiller en embrassant sa tignasse blond le matin. Merlin et son odeur de forêt. Merlin et son rire chaque fois qu’Arthur disait quelque chose de drôle. Sa manie de tout ranger parce qu’il ne supportait pas le désordre. Ses regards tendres quand il pensait que son compagnon ne regardait pas. Les moments où ils s’endormaient ensemble devant un film. Merlin qui avait juré de ne jamais l’abandonner, qu’il ne serait plus jamais seul et maintenant… il était plus loin que jamais. Impossible à atteindre de nouveau et les morceaux du cœur d’Arthur tombaient un à un dans un grand fracas. 

– Merlin… Merlin… Merlin… tu dois rentrer… Merlin… tu as donné ta parole…

Tout comme il s’était sentit vidé d’un coup, la rage remontait soudain chez lui et sans qu’il puisse rien y faire, son corps agissait pour envoyer au sol le repas qu’il avait mis tant de cœur à préparer. Les morceaux de verre se mêlaient à sa préparation, tâchant le sol comme tant de tâches de sang qui firent rendre le contenu de son estomac à Arthur. L’idée du sang le retournait… Merlin devait être sanguinolent dans l’appareil, peut-être même méconnaissable selon la puissance de l’impact et il n’osait imaginer le corps sans vie et abîmé de l’homme ayant remis de la joie dans son existence fade. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire maintenant ? Comment sa vie pouvait reprendre, comment le monde tournait encore alors que le soleil s’était éteint ? Les couleurs lui semblaient plus ternes, l’air acre et teinté du parfum du sang… il constatait alors que ses mains et ses genoux étaient couverts d’hémoglobine à cause de sa chute sur le verre jonchant le dallage de la cuisine. Sang. Mort. Panique.Merlin. Merlin encore. Merlin partout. S’en était trop pour lui et après ce qui lui sembla des heures à pleurer tout ce qu’il avait de larmes en lui, c’est à même le sol que le fils Pendragon s’endormait, sans entendre son portable vibrer plusieurs fois à mesure que ses amis tentaient de le joindre pour avoir la certitude que l’avion aux infos n’était pas celui de leur ami, et surtout prendre de ses nouvelles. Face à son silence, ils arrivaient tous à sa porte, usant de leur clé de secours pour entrer et se stopper net face au spectacle face à eux. S’ils avaient espérés jusque-là, l’état d’Arthur voulait tout dire à leur arrivée. Gauvain, qui était le plus proche du garçon après Arthur sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquer, Gwen plaquait une main sur sa bouche, mais tous prirent sur eux pour s’occuper de leur ami qui ne se réveilla pas quand on soignait ses blessures ni en étant mis au lit. Ce n’est que des heures plus tard qu’il sortait d’un cauchemar.

– MERLIN !

Un instant perdu, la réalité lui revenait en pleine face quand la porte s’ouvrait non pas sur son amant mais sur Léon et ce regard voulant dire toutes les condoléances du monde. 

– Nous sommes là Arthur… Gwen, Lancelot et Gauvain sont allé au centre de l’aéroport pour tenter d’avoir des nouvelles. Nous saurons vite ce qu’il en est… repose-toi en attendant.  
– Je ne peux pas me reposer ! Merlin a besoin de moi ! Il doit avoir peur, je dois le trouver… et…

Même s’il chassait ses couvertures, Léon le repoussait aussitôt sur le lit, clairement guère décidé à le laisser s’agiter de la sorte et potentiellement se faire mal. 

– Tu ne seras d’aucun secours en agissant comme ça. Laisse les professionnels faire leur travail et nous aurons bientôt de ses nouvelles. D’accord ? Tu crois que Merlin serait heureux de te voir dans cet état ? Je ne pense pas…

* * *

La vie semblait s’être figée dans l’aéroport en Espagne. Merlin, Morgana et tout les autres fixaient les écrans sans sembler y croire et le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade tandis qu’il prenait son portable encore trempé dans sa poche. Même s’il savait que cela ne servait à rien, il tentait de l’allumer pour contacter Arthur mais l’engin refusait toujours de coopérer. Sans surprise, le brun jurait copieusement alors que la sœur de son amant retombait assise sur son banc, dans le même étant de choc que tout le monde en cet instant. Soudain faible, Merlin ne tardait pas aussi à se retrouver assis, sentant la crise d’angoisse pointer le bout de son nez alors qu’une main douce traçait de petits cercles dans son dos. 

– Ça va aller… ça va aller, vous êtes sauf… soufflait Morgana de sa voix calme.  
– Arthur… il va paniquer. Je… j’étais censé être dans ce vol… je l’ai raté parce que j’ai trop dormi. Mon portable est mort. Qu’est-ce qu’il va penser ? Que je suis mort. Ça va le détruire.

Un instant, le silence lui répondit et les cercles se stoppaient. Puis un portable entrait dans son champ de vision. 

– Prenez le mien. Je n’ai pas été présente pour lui, je suis sans doute responsable des peurs qu’il peut avoir au même titre que notre père… mais mon rôle de sœur est aussi de faire en sorte de le rassurer.  
– Merci.

Sans hésiter, Merlin composait le numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur – le seul qu’il ait pris la peine d’apprendre en fait – mais après plusieurs sonneries il tombait sur le répondeur et soupirait. Pitié… que ce soit parce que son crétin prenait une douche, pas parce qu’il avait vu les informations et retombait dans sa spirale sombre d’où il avait eut tant de mal à sortir. 

– Arthur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais si tu regardes les informations, lâche tout de suite cet écran. Je suis encore en Espagne, j’ai loupé mon vol. Tu m’écoutes, je vais bien ! Alors je t’en prie, rappelle-moi aussitôt que tu as eu ce message. J’ai niqué mon portable mais tu peux rappeler sur ce numéro, la femme qui est avec moi va aussi à Leeds, donc nous allons faire route ensemble. Attend moi et ne fait pas le crétin ; reste avec les autres si tu as quand même besoin de te rassurer le temps que j’arrive. Je… je t’aime Arthur.

Il avait bafouillé les derniers mots, un peu rouge vu que Morgana l’écoutant clairement avant de raccrocher et lui rendre son mobile. 

– Les avions risquent de ne pas repartir de si tôt. Est-ce que vous voulez prendre le train avec moi ? Nous mettrons plus de temps, mais ce serait sans doute moins angoissant pour tout le monde, nous comme Arthur s’il tente de nous joindre.  
– D’accord… et… vous pourrez me raconter pourquoi vous avez disparu de sa vie ? Arthur est très secret sur vous, mais il a surtout l’air d’un enfant abandonné quand nous parlons de vous…

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Morgana, celle de la tristesse, mais elle acceptait et le trajet se passait de cette manière. Il apprenait ainsi qu’en effet, la jeune femme s’était un jour attiré des ennuis tant et si bien que sa vie et celle d’Arthur étaient en danger et pour le préserver, elle avait préféré disparaître jusqu’à ce que les choses rentrent en ordre et qu’elle puisse rentrer au pays. Curieuse, la fille d’Uther demandait ensuite comment Merlin avait rencontré son petit frère, arrachant de belles rougeurs au jeune homme qui racontait les années d’amitiés, la façon dont ils avaient l’un comme l’autre tenté de cacher leurs émotions avant de céder à la tentation et leurs deux ans ensemble. Contre toute attente, Morgana se mit à rire à la fin de son histoire, plongeant Merlin dans la confusion. 

– J’imagine la tête de notre père quand il a compris qu’Arthur ne lui ramènerait jamais de belle-fille. Mais je suis heureuse qu’il soit avec quelqu’un comme toi, Merlin. Je peux te tutoyer ? Après tout, tu es mon beau-frère maintenant.  
– Monsieur Pendragon n’était pas ravi oui. J’ai pensé mourir sous son regard… mais Arthur n’a pas plié. Il a préféré notre histoire aux attentes de votre père. Oh euh oui, ce sera en plus moins formel vu que nous voyageons ensemble…


	3. Un nouveau départ.

Trois jours… cela faisait trois jours qu’Arthur errait dans son appartement comme une âme en peine. Il était rarement seul mais ses amis devaient aussi travailler. La veille, il avait eut un appel lui apprenant que Merlin était bel et bien mort, quelqu’un avait été retrouvé installé à son siège et si l’individu était méconnaissable à cause du choc et de la vitre ayant explosée près de son visage, ce ne pouvait être que son compagnon alors le blond noyait son chagrin comme il le pouvait. Dans l’alcool. Depuis son réveil trois heures plus tôt, Arthur était désormais complètement ivre et caressait du bout des doigts la dernière photographie qu’ils avaient fait ensemble… c’était à Noël et Merlin affichait un sourire radieux, calé dans ses bras et sur le canapé. La figure même du bonheur et à nouveau ses larmes coulaient. 

– Tu me manque… tellement.

Il était rapidement arrivé à une conclusion. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Merlin. Ce dernier était comme un sorcier ayant jeté un sort sur son cœur et son emprise restait la même dans la mort. Il y avait même cette petite voix agaçante lui hurlant qu’il n’était pas mort, qu’il allait revenir… celle du déni. Son déni. D’ailleurs, il avait même déliré ce matin, en pensant avoir un message de son amour déchu sur son portable, mais ce n’était qu’un rêve cruel, causé par l’alcool et qui aurait tôt fait d’éclater une fois qu’il serait sobre. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de retrouver cet état… non. Après un baiser sur le verre froid protégeant la photo, son regard bleu se portait sur la bouteille à ses côtés et surtout la boîte de médicaments qui patientait. 

– J’arrive bientôt Merlin… soufflait-il dans un sanglot, ouvrant les deux couvercles avant de mêler les cachets et l’alcool dans son organisme.

[…]

La fatigue commençait à le submerger quand un visage apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il connaissait ce visage… mais les lèvres en mouvement devant lui ne laissait aucun mot l’atteindre alors qu’un sourire éclairait péniblement son visage. 

– Merlin… tu es venu me chercher… soufflait-il, heureux de le revoir maintenant que la mort devait approcher, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Pas une fois Arthur n’avait appelé durant leur trajet de plusieurs jours et Merlin était plus nerveux que lors de sa remise de diplôme quand il arrivait devant la porte de leur appartement. Morgana n’était pas venue, pour les laisser se retrouver, et patienterait au petit appartement qu’elle avait loué pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Alors il était là, seul, en train de chercher ses clés pour ouvrir la porte qui finissait par pivoter. L’appartement puait le renfermé, comme s’il n’avait pas été aéré depuis longtemps et une terrible odeur l’alcool vint lui chatouiller les narines. Étrange… Arthur n’était pas homme à boire et en posant ses valises dans l’entrée, un horrible pressentiment montait chez Merlin.

– Arthur ? Arthur tu es là ?

Un instant seul le silence lui répondit avant qu’un grognement en provenance du salon ne l’attire et que ses pas n’aillent vers le canapé. Au départ, rien ne le dérangeait… jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse le tour du meuble et se fige. Là… Arthur. Il gisait sur le sol entouré par des cadavres de bouteilles et une boîte à moitié vide qui devait avoir contenu les médicaments que prenait Merlin quand il peinait à trouver le sommeil à cause du travail. Rapidement à genoux à côté du plus âgé, le brun secouait les épaules d’un Arthur qui luttait entre sommeil et éveil.

– Arthur ! Bon sang qu’est-ce que tu as fait ! Arthur répond moi. Regarde-moi… je suis là… est-ce que tu m’entends ?!  
– Merlin… soufflait la voix faible, faisant redoubler les battements de son cœur tandis qu’il caressait les joues froides sous ses mains. Tu es venu me chercher…  
– Oui. Bien sûr… je viendrais toujours pour toi… soufflait Merlin, l’angoisse nouant sa gorge et le submergeant totalement quand le regard de son amant roulant dans ses orbites. Arthur !

Son regard ne tardait pas à trouver le portable de l’homme alcoolisé et aussitôt, il composait le numéro des secours, hurlant plus qu’autre chose quand il expliquait que son compagnon venait de perdre connaissance, en donnant toutes les informations à sa disposition pendant que les véhicules se mettaient en route. Il était en train d’attendre à genoux près d’Arthur, ses mains glissant dans les cheveux dorés de l’homme à la respiration presque absente et il laissait aussitôt place aux professionnels pour se réfugier dans la cuisine et prendre un verre d’eau. Arthur venait à peine d’être stabilisé quand le portable encore dans sa main se mettait à sonner et qu’il décrochait par réflexe, laissant la personne de l’autre côté parler tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vague :

– Arthur c’est Elyan, je suis en route pour chez toi avec Gwen, nous avons des nouvelles. De bonnes nouvelles, excellentes même !  
– Ce n’est pas Arthur… il…  
– Qui… Merlin ? Merlin c’est toi ?!

Dans la voiture, il entendit la voix de Gwen s’étrangler dans une espèce de couinement, mais déjà il répondait dans un souffle :

– Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Retrouvez-moi à l’hôpital où bosse Perceval…  
– Non, reste chez toi, nous venons te chercher.

Pas le temps de répondre, on lui raccrochait déjà au nez ne lui laissant d’autre choix. Si Elyan n’avait pas posé de question, c’est qu’il devait savoir qu’Arthur menaçait de craquer et en un sens, savoir que tout le monde devait se relayer pour l’entourer lui réchauffait le cœur… même si ça n’avait pas été assez pour Arthur, dont l’armure s’était fissurée et explosée en quelques jours seulement. Les secours avaient emmenés Arthur depuis quelques minutes à peine quand la porte s’ouvrait de nouveau sur Elyan et le reste du groupe en fait, ils avaient dû appeler les autres en chemin et déjà Gwen le tirait dans une étreinte rassurante et soulagée, Gauvain suivait peu après, l’examinant sous toutes les coutures en ayant l’air de chercher comment diable il avait survécu et de rire nerveusement quand Merlin expliquait ce ‘miracle’.

– Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux que tu dormes trop…  
– Nous fêterons ça plus tard, il faut que je sois avec Arthur quand il va se réveiller.

Inutile de dire que personne ne protestait cette fois. Tous ensemble, dans un cortège de voitures, ils allaient aux urgences et arrivaient comme un immense groupe pour demander des nouvelles de leur ami, avant de devoir patienter de longues heures. Merlin serait sans doute devenu chauve à force de s’arracher les cheveux s’il avait été seul dans cette galère et après un instant, il s’était rappelé qu’il devait appeler Morgana pour la prévenir, ne tardant pas à voir la brune arriver à toute vitesse, plus pâle que jamais – ce qui était donc possible apparemment – et demandant à savoir immédiatement ce qu’il s’était passé. Le temps qu’ils discutent, et d’expliquer à tout le monde qui était Morgana, ils virent le médecin arriver et leur annoncer que ça avait été juste, mais qu’Arthur devrait s’en sortir, jetant sur eux le voile de soulagement qu’ils attendaient. 

– Est-ce que nous pouvons le voir ? demandait aussitôt Merlin, l’espoir peint sur le visage et retenant difficilement les larmes provoquées par l’angoisse quittant enfin son corps. Je suis son petit-ami.  
– Désolé mais seule la famille proche est autorisée à le…  
– Mais… je suis son compagnon ! Je suis sa famille !

Il connaissait cependant ce genre de regard. Encore un abruti d’homophobe qui allait lui interdire de voir Arthur car l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour lui lui semblait contre nature… il allait protester quand la main de Morgana se posait sur son épaule et que la jeune femme grondait, menaçante : 

– Vous allez le laisser voir Arthur, immédiatement. Arthur Pendragon est mon frère, et je vous ordonne de laisser Merlin le voir. Il est de la famille au même titre que moi, sans doute plus même.

Chose à noter : Morgana était effrayante quand elle s’énervait, mais au moins, c’était efficace et après quelques instants à chercher la bonne chambre, c’est seul que le brun entrait dans la chambre de son amant, le souffle coupé face au teint encore blafard de l’autre homme. Arthur dormait tout simplement, mais le soulagement ne le gagnait qu’en ayant sa main chaude dans la sienne, en sentant une odeur de savon au lieu de l’alcool l’ayant agressé plus tôt. Crétin d’Arthur… dès qu’il sortait de l’hôpital, Merlin se jurait de l’attacher à leur lit et lui faire payer cette frayeur de la pire des manières qui soit… pour l’instant, son énergie le quittait simplement après la peur qu’il avait eut, et c’est la tête sur le lit que le brun s’endormait profondément. 

[…]

Mal au crâne. Corps douloureux. Odeur horrible qui lui agressait le nez. Arthur se disait que le Paradis était bien différent de ce qu’il imaginait quand ses sens se réveillaient un à un. N’était-il pas censé ne plus rien ressentir ? Ne plus éprouver le désarrois étant sien depuis la mort de Merlin ? Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais après quelques minutes, il ouvrait les yeux et fronçait les sourcils. Déjà, il était épuisé… ensuite, cet endroit était une chambre d’hôpital où il ne s’y connaissait pas… sentant l’angoisse grimper en lui, Arthur tentait de bouger, de comprendre qui avait osé le priver de sa réunion avec Merlin, quand il voyait que son bras était bloqué par un poids et baissait les yeux. Aussitôt, son souffle se coupait car il était clairement en train d’halluciner. Merlin… il voyait Merlin en train de somnoler contre lui… son visage sur son bras et leurs mains liées. Il le sentait aussi bien qu’il le voyait, son cerveau refusait pourtant de digérer l’information jusqu’à croiser les prunelles ensommeillées de l’autre homme, qui s’était réveillé à cause de son geste brusque pour se lever. Un instant, son Merlin n’exprimait que la confusion, sans doute en train de chercher où il était, et Arthur se dit que son esprit était merveilleux pour rendre aussi bien justice à Merlin… puis soudain, deux bras se refermaient subitement autours de lui, torse contre torse, chaleur contre chaleur… réel… il semblait si réel… en bougeant les bras pour répondre à l’étreinte, un hoquet quittait les lèvres du convalescent qui laissait alors ses mains placées pour l’une dans le dos du jeune homme, pour l’autre dans la toison ébène couvrant le crâne et les larges oreilles tandis que ses lèvres soufflaient une unique litanie. Un prénom : Merlin. Merlin qu’il avait pensé perdre. Merlin qui se détachait de lui seulement après avoir embrassé chaque parcelle de son visage et essuyé leurs larmes mêlées. Merlin entre ses bras, qui jura de tout lui expliquer une fois qu’il irait mieux et qui semblait hésiter entre être heureux et dévasté. Pendant longtemps ensuite, il avait été examiné par les médecins, vu un psy qui lui demanda pourquoi il avait attenté à sa vie et qui avait sourit en comprenant que cela résultait du fait d’avoir cru l’homme qu’il aimait mort – il affichait toujours un sourire idiot en repensant qu’en fait, Merlin était bien vivant et venait le voir régulièrement, pour ne pas dire tout le temps – mais qu’autrement il n’aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Cependant, la femme l’obligeait à parler de plusieurs choses pour mettre en avant ses fragilités et il découvrait que même sans cela, il aurait craqué un jour et que même en aimant Merlin, ce dernier était surtout un ancrage pour lui. Quelque chose qui pourrait même faire voler en éclats leur relation… heureusement, après deux semaines ici, à voir ses amis défiler dès que possible – surtout Perceval qui passait dès qu’il en avait l’occasion – il obtenait le droit de rentrer chez lui et aux premières minutes des heures de visite, Merlin était en train de l’attendre avec des affaires et un petit sourire sur le visage. 

– Prêt à rentrer ?, soufflait le plus jeune en venant embrasser l’autre homme, se fondant un instant dans son étreinte avant qu’un raclement de gorge ne leur fasse relever la tête, pour qu’ils deviennent tout les deux carmins en voyant Morgana dans l’embrasure de la porte, clairement amusée par leur gêne.

Depuis qu’Arthur était réveillé, la fille Pendragon venait régulièrement et son petit frère irradiait de bonheur depuis le retour de son aînée. Elle avait tout expliqué malgré sa crainte du jugement d’Arthur mais ce dernier était juste heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve, en même temps que l’homme qu’il avait pensé perdre pour de bon. C’était comme voir quelqu’un renaître littéralement. 

– Je suis prêt oui. Plus prêt que jamais…

Dans leur petit appartement, Arthur retrouvait avec soulagement le calme. Leurs amis ayant décidé de les laisser se retrouver avant de revenir les envahir comme ils en avaient parfois l’habitude. Morgana fut bien invitée à partager le repas de douze heure avec eux, mais elle affirma avoir à faire avant de se sauver et leur dire de ne pas faire trop de folies de leurs corps avant de disparaître. De la journée, ils ne se décollèrent pas un instant l’un de l’autre, regardant des séries en se gavant de chips, de pizza, de tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, avant qu’enfin le silence paisible ne soit brisé par la voix d’Arthur. Hésitant au départ, c’est timidement qu’il commençait à parler, avant de gagner en confiance. 

– Merlin… ? Je sais que tu adores ton boulot mais après ce qu’il s’est passé… je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, ni exister dans un monde où tu ne serais pas.  
– Arthur je…  
– Laisse-moi terminer s’il te plaît. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’ai quitté mon travail. Maintenant, si tu dois partir je veux pouvoir être avec toi, dans le même avion, le même train… pour ne jamais avoir à revivre ces instants où je ne pouvais qu’imaginer ta terreur dans tes derniers instants, la douleur… les cauchemars… mais surtout, je me suis aperçu que ce que j’éprouve pour toi, c’est bien plus fort encore que je n’osais le croire avant toute cette histoire.  
– Moi aussi Arthur… crois-moi j’ai ressentit la même chose quand je suis rentré et que tu…  
– épouse-moi…  
– J’étais vraiment… pardon ? Que… quoi ?

Pensant avoir mal compris, Merlin s’était retourné et fixait Arthur en ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, offrant à son amant l’image d’un magnifique poisson en dehors de l’eau. Arthur eut l’ombre d’un rire avant de prendre en coupe le visage de Merlin et souffler doucement :

– J’ai dis, épouse-moi… Merlin Emrys. Nous ne faisons déjà qu’un mais… je veux plus. Je veux pouvoir me dire qu’il y a cette promesse éternelle entre nous, celle que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer et… enfin…  
– Tais-toi… soufflait Merlin, comblant la distance entre eux pour l’embrasser comme si c’était la première fois, le premier jour.

Ce n’était pas faux en soi, car ce jour marquait leur renouveau après la peur de s’être mutuellement perdus à jamais.

– Juste… ça veut dire oui ?, soufflait Arthur, quand le besoin de respirer ce fit de nouveau sentir.  
– Oui, ça veut dire oui… crétin.

En parlant de crétin, le sourire d’Arthur l’était totalement l’instant suivant, arrachant un rire franc à Merlin qui finissait par tenter d’échapper aux chatouilles de son… fiancé… il adorait ce mot, et il aimait encore plus le fait de se dire que d’ici quelques temps, Arthur Pendragon serait son mari. Ces derniers jours avaient été compliqués mais maintenant, tout irait bien.


End file.
